


Rain

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Character Death, Fluff, Homophobia, I swear its mostly good stuff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Old Age, Terminal Illnesses, it's not all sad I swear, there's is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Logan loved rainy days. For him, they always meant something special. Then one day, it began to mean Patton.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Rain

The handwriting was familiar to him, he knew it almost as well as his own. He knew each curve and curl, had memorized the inconsistencies. But he never thought he'd see it again. 

The first time he'd seen the handwriting was second grade. He recalled it clearly, despite being a child then. 

*********

Logan was eight, and excited to start second grade. He was ready learn, and couldn't wait to go. He had packed his bag the night before, his pencils organized by length and sharpness. He had his blue notebook, because blue was the best color. His outfit, which he had picked out himself had been spread out on the chair, carefully laid out so it wouldn’t get crinkled. Now he stood by the door, ready to go. He had on his favorite jeans, and a neat black t-shirt with a cool lightbulb. It was his thinking shirt. He wore when he needed to be smart, and school was the best place to be smart, right?

Wrong. He had been so, so wrong. He tried talking to the kids, but apparently "too smart" was a thing. Some of them just stared at him, confused when he used his favorite big words, like, "catastrophic," and "elliptical." Most laughed, or called him a show-off. But by lunch his excitement for school had vanished. He sat at his desk, eating his peanut-butter-and-honey sandwich. He quite liked where his desk was placed, since he could see out the window, and watch the rain. It was raining so hard they had to stay inside for lunch, but Logan didn't mind. Rain was Logan's favorite weather. Sunshine was too hot and it burned his pale skin, and hurt his eyes. Snow was too cold, and then everything got slippery. But Rain was perfect. He loved to sit and read inside, and listen to the rain. 

He was sitting at his desk, sandwich now finished, when he first noticed the note. It was sitting on the corner of his desk, messy, barely legible handwriting scrawled in blue crayon. His curiosity peaked, he picked up the note. 

\---

Hi! my name is Patton, but u can call me pat!! i think yur shirt is rely nete!!! its my first day her, wana be frends?

\---

the spelling was atrocious, (big word) and the crayon was very unprofessional, (big word) but on the back was a clumsy drawing of what looked like two kids holding hands. One of the figures was meant to be him, he guessed, noticing the glasses and lightbulb on one. The other had curly hair and glasses, along with a pink sweater. 

Logan raised his head for the first time during lunch, and looked around. There, sitting a couple of desks in front of him, was the curly-haired boy, watching him with a smile. He waved, and Logan slowly waved back. The boy's smile widened, and he stood up and practically bounced over to Logan. 

"Hi! I'm Patton!"

Logan extended his hand for a handshake.

"Salutations." (big word!) "I'm Logan."

Patton looked confused, then his face brightened and he high-fived Logan's outstretched hand. 

"Nice to meet you! I think your shirt is really cool! Wanna be friends?" 

"I suppose that would be interesting, and one of the objectives of coming to school is to build social skills, so yes, we can be friends."

If Patton was deterred (big word) by his vocabulary, (big word) his face didn't show it, his grin never faltered. 

"Do you wanna come color with me? I've got a brand-new pack of crayons! They've got sparkles in the crayons!" 

He was so excited, and Logan found himself struggling to say no. In the end, he just stood up, and Patton squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging Logan over to his desk.

"Here, you can use the blue one, it matches your eyes!" Logan blinked, realized he was right, and took the offered crayon. Patton patted the seat next to him, and Logan sat. "Hey, we have the same glasses!"

"Yes, you are correct." Patton smiled, (he was always smiling) and grabbed a purple crayon. He began drawing on his paper, doodling a purple flower with loopy petals. After considering a moment, Logan added a stormcloud. he also drew little raindrops, watering the flower. 

"You're really good at drawing Lo!" 

*********

Seventh grade, he and Patton were starting at their new middle school. They stood hand in hand in front of the building, both hesitating to enter, but Logan couldn't fathom why Patton would be nervous. Everyone loved Patton, and wanted to be around him. His kindness, his infectious smile, his laugh that seemed to open up the heavens. Patton was loved by everyone who ever had the pleasure of meeting him. And yet, there he stood, in his blue sweater and light purple skirt, his curly hair glowing in the dawn light. His beautiful face crinkled with doubt, his adorable nose and gentle freckles marred by his frown. 

Logan reached over and gentle smoothed the wrinkles. Patton blinked, startled, then let out a giggle. 

"What was that for?"

"You looked worried. You're much prettier when you smile." Patton's face turned red, and Logan felt concern rush up inside him. Was Patton unwell? Could that be the cause of his distress? It was then that Logan realized what he said. He had called Patton pretty. 

"Oh-okay. I'll try to relax. With the two of us together, nothing can go wrong!" Patton smiled nervously, and grabbed Logan's hand. Logan smiled back. 

"That is correct. We've got this." Patton's smile turned into a grin, the nervousness dispersing.

They pushed through the doors, and split up for classes.

Later that day, Logan was getting ready to leave for the day, and walk home with Patton, when he opened his locked and a small piece of paper fluttered out. He picked it up carefully, recognizing Patton's handwriting.

\---

Sorry, I can't walk home with you today, I got in a lot of trouble at home, and I'm grounded. I'm really sorry, please don't be mad, we can hang out when I'm ungrounded. Love, Patton

\---

Logan felt his heart sink as he read the note. He hadn't realized how much he valued Patton's company on the walks home until he was walking home alone, in silence. He passed the street where Patton usually turned off to go to his house, and he paused. He looked, and there was Patton's house. He looked both ways, and crossed the street, walking over to stand in front of it. It wasn't in very good shape, the paint peeling and the fence falling over in some places. 

Logan briefly debated going up and knocking on the door, to check on Patton, before deciding against it. If he was already in trouble, he didn't want to intrude and possibly get PAtton in even more trouble. So he went home, and didn't say a thing about Patton to his parents.

It was two weeks before he saw Patton again, and when he did, he hardly recognized him. His hair was cut short, despite Patton preferring it longer. He was wearing jeans and a black polo, looking much closer Logan's style then his own. And his trademark smile was missing. 

Logan walked up to him, and gave him a concerned glance. 

"Are you alright Patton? Its been nearly two weeks since our last meeting, and you seem to be upset. Is there anything I can assist with?"

Patton sighed, then shook his head vigorously, before perking up and giving Logan a smile, though it was obviously forced.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I was just a little under the weather. Sorry to duck out on you, and worry you."

Logan wasn't convinced, but he let it drop for now.

"Well, you've missed a lot of school, but I picked up the homework for you and took extra notes so you could get caught up quickly." He reached into his back and pulled out a plain white binder, full of neatly organized papers and notes, organized by class. "The binder is from our art class, the first project we have is to decorate the binder in any way we want, and long as it represents us." He pulled his own binder, still blank, out of his bag. "I got permission from Mx. Stoaks to wait on it so we could decorate ours together."

Patton's faced softened, and a grateful smile grew on his face. 

"You did all that for me?"

"Of course, you are my only friend Patton, I would do anything for you."

"Lo, you're the best." Patton threw his arms around Logan, and he found himself melting into the hug.

Later that day, during lunch, they decorated their binders together, Mx. Stoaks letting them use the classroom. They decided to paint the covers, since they both knew how to use them, and the paint would adhere well to the plastic. Patton painted a rainbow on his, adding flowers in contrasting colors between the stripes, and using a silver paint pen to draw stars and hearts, and a stylized P on it. Logan used the darker shades available, and painted a night sky, using the gold pen to draw stars, though his were place in constellations, reflecting the night sky. He also added a large L on the front at Patton's insistence. By the end of the lunch hour, the were both covered in paint, mostly due to Patton being unable to go five minutes without hugging or touching Logan in some way, as if he would disappear if Patton looked away long enough. In his head, Logan made a promise.

I'll never leave you, never let you down Patton. I promise.

*********************

Their senior year, everything changed. Patton had disappeared several more times, and Logan was increasingly worried, though Patton always insisted he was fine. But today was graduation, and everything was going to be perfect. Today, he and Patton would be free from high-school, and in two months, one week, and one day, they'd move out together to go to college. They had both received scholarships to Sanders College for the Arts, one of the most prestigious art schools in the country. Patton was eccstatic, and though Logan had a few reservations about moving so far away from his family, he and Patton could do anything together, and he was just glad they wouldn't be split up. 

Logan was pacing back and forth in the locker room, already in his cap and gown, but still waiting for Patton. Logan was supposed to give a speech, as valedictorian, but he couldn't do it, not without Patton. He couldn't graduate, and make the next big step in his life, not without Patton. 

Finally, just a couple of minutes before Logan had to go onstage, Patton burst in, tears streaked down his face, his cap falling off his head, his gown crumpled up in his hands, clothes soaked from the rain. he only went a few steps before he crumpled, sobs ripping through his chest, his whole body shaking.

"Patton! What happened?" In an instant, Logan was kneeling beside him, pulling Patton into his arms, and holding him tightly. "Who hurt you?"

Patton hiccuped, trying to slow the sobs. "It's alright, you're safe now. Deep breaths." Logan slowed his breaths, making them slow and deep, knowing Patton would start to copy them. Soon enough, his sobs had slowed, and his tears were only a trickle, slipping down his beautiful cheeks silently.

"My parents kicked me out. They said th-they didn't want a-a- someone like m-me and that I was n-no son of theirs. I had an hour t-to p-pack and then th-they wouldn't let me back in. Everything I have left is in my suitcase. I don't know what to do Logan." His tears grew, pooling in his beautiful eyes. Logan looked, and wondered how he never saw how wonderful those eyes were. The tears magnifying them, Logan could see every detail. They were a beautiful caramel color, with flecks of gold, and once he looked, Logan never wanted to stop looking. 

Patton blinked, and the spell was shattered, Logan dropping back into reality. 

"You will come and stay with me, until we move out for college. We were going to live together anyway, we'll just start a little earlier. Your parents are never going to see you again, because they don't deserve to have a child as perfect as you." Patton's eyes widened, but Logan didn't slow. "For now, you're going to wash your face, and put on your gown. Then we're going to walk out there together, I'll give my speech, and then we'll get our diplomas. And after the ceremony, we'll go out to that ice-cream shop you like so much. Does that sound satisfactory?" Patton stared at him, shocked. 

"Why?" 

"Because Patton, you're my boyfriend and I love you. I would never leave you struggling alone. Now let's get you ready." Patton sniffed once, then nodded, determination hardening in his eyes. 

Once Patton was ready, he tried to head to his audience seat, but Logan wouldn't let go of his hand and dragged him up on stage with him.

"Good evening, my name is Logan, and I was assigned to give the valedictorian speech. 

High school is many things, and it holds many surprises. Some good, and some bad. But today I only want to focus on the good ones."

Some people seemed confused, probably because Patton was on stage, still holding Logan's hand.

"My first day here, four years ago, I was terrified. I was scared because I thought I was alone, and I thought I woudln't be able to make it through the year. I've never been the most socially adept person, and most people don't even try to get to know me before they decide I'm not worthwhile. 

I was wrong that day, and I realized it when I looked over and saw who was standing next to me."

Logan turned, and looked at Patton, staring into his eyes, trying to convert every emotion he felt, so Patton would know how loved he was. 

"I was never alone. Not that first day, not when I was pushed down the stairs and broke my wrist, not when I had detention for arguing with the history teacher, not when my father was in the hospital. I was never alone. Patton, you were right by me the entire time."

He turned back to the audience and addressed them again. 

"It was only with the wonderful person beside me that I was able to make it through high school, to succeed as I have, so its only fitting he is here beside me today."

"I know now that I never want to be without him. He's helped me through so many trials, through pain and misery. He's also been there for the high points, the ones that I look fondly back on. He was there when I tried out for the chess team, he was there when we entered an art competition, and got covered in spray paint. Every memory, good or bad, is better because Patton was in it." 

At this point, he turned to Patton, and reached into his pocket, wrapping his hand around the small black box he had carefully picked up yesterday afternoon. He knelt down, and withdrew the box, opening it to show Patton the ring he had saved for months to buy. 

"Patton Hart, I want you beside me for everything. And I want to be beside you. For every high, every low, I want us to be together, because together, we can do anything, make it through everything."

Patton's eyes began to water, and his hand flew to his mouth.

"Patton, I've known since the third grade that I wanted to marry you someday. And I've finally worked up the courage to ask you. Patton, will you marry me?" 

Patton was crying now, tears streaming down his beautifully freckled face.

"Yes. Yes of course Logan! Yes I'll marry you!" Patton threw his arms around Logan, kissing him suddenly and deeply. Logan wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back, and the crowd cheered. 

**********************

Even after they had married, Patton kept that ring. He wore it on a chain around his neck, not wanting to get paint on it. They went to college together, and then they got a little apartment together. A few years later they adopted a little boy named Virgil, and a few years after that, a pair of twins. Once they got the twins, they bought a house together, and they were happy for many years. 

But the years went on, and as much as Logan wanted to stay in those happy, blissful years, time marched on. His boys grew up, and Virgil moved out. Then Roman and Remus moved out, and went to college. Virgil got married, to a young person named Dakota, who went by De. Logan's hands, which had always been confident and steady, began to tremble. Patton's beautiful face creased with wrinkles, and his hair turned silver, but Logan didn't think him any less beautiful. When Virgil and De had their first child, and let Patton hold him, his face had broken into the familiar grin, his age not diminishing the shine at all. 

"Hey Thomas. You're going to have a great life buddy. You've got the best parents anyone could ask for."

All too soon, that smile was gone, and Logan would never get it back. The illness came suddenly, and Patton was too weak to fight it off. The day of the funeral, it rained. It was fitting, Logan thought. They had met, in the rain, they had spent many rainy days together, and it rained on their wedding day. It was like a full circle, he supposed, that it rained the last time he ever saw Patton.

The years still crawled on, though it seemed to blur together. Without Patton, his days held no meaning, and he felt numb. His kids visited, and soon Roman moved back in, wanting to be closer to Logan. 

It was four years, six months, and three days after Patton's light vanished when Roman found the box. He had been cleaning in the attic, and he came down holding a shoebox, handing it to Logan. 

"I opened it, and I think it's for you, from Dad." Roman smiled sadly at Logan, then left, leaving Logan alone to go through Patton's box.

The first thing he noticed was the letter. Carefully placed on top, it was addressed to him in Patton's loopy handwriting. He set the letter aside, and focused on the objects inside. The first thing he noticed was the photos. There was one of him and Patton, from each year they’d known each other since second grade, ending their senior year. There were photos of their wedding, and so many of them and the boys. Beneath the photos, there was a stuffed plushie, one Logan had given him for their anniversary. The box was full of memories he and Patton had made together. Finally, at the bottom, was Patton’s engagement ring. The sparkling blue gems, the silver band, exactly as Logan remembered it.

Tears prickled in Logan’s eyes as he reached for the letter, carefully unfolding the thin, crisp paper. Patton’s handwriting bloomed before him.

Dear Logan,

I can’t write very well, and even if I could, I don’t have the words to say everything I need to say. But I’ll try to suffice as best I can. I love you Logan, so, so much. And as much as I want to stay with you forever, I know I won’t last much longer, and I’m sorry for that. But I want you to know, after I’m gone, you should keep living. Find joy in the world. In the stars, in your paintings, in our kids. Don’t give up. And when your time comes, remember that I’ll be waiting on the other side, to welcome you back into my arms.

Love, Patton.

Logan barely registered as the rain began to fall, as he stood up and walked outside, not bothering with a coat. He walked until he stood up on a hill, one he and Patton had climbed many times together to watch the sunset. He layed down in the wet grass, and let the rain pour down his face. How he loved the rain. It felt fitting, that the last thing he saw was the rain pouring down, before going to meet Patton once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, thanks for sticking it out to the end! I wrote this for my writing class, and decided to post it here! I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you enjoyed it! -W


End file.
